Trials & Tattoos
by ARMV7
Summary: Artistic expression is the best way to work out your relationship problems, for Chloe and Max at least. [Prompt]


_**PROMPT: Chloe draws something Max could get a tattoo with.**_

 _ **The other ones are coming, just times tight, enjoy for now!**_

Serenity. A word highlighting the zenith of all things calm and cool. The image of chirping birds, spring breezes, and maybe waterfalls all allude to the definition. But that's in a stereotypical outlook. When the context shifts to the cutest couple in Arcadia Bay; a rich image of Max and Chloe lounging together comes to mind.

It was something they did often, but never became redundant. Whether it'd be in Chloe's room, Max's dorm, or under a tree somewhere; being in their latter's presence was always amazing.

Today the place of choice was Max's dorm room. By all technicalities, Chloe wasn't supposed to be in here.

They had a certain Victoria to blame for that.

Oh well.

But that's not where the optics should be pointed, no, they need to land on Max and Chloe -and their upstart of a relationship. Things had been fast to say the least. But bit by bit, kinks were worked out.

Not always with ease.

The previous day had been, 'one of those days.' A day were Chloe got on the 'bleeding edge' of Max's nerves, and the photographer didn't handle it too well. Max can see where Chloe is coming from, but sometimes that girl was too overboard.

That day also hadn't ended well. Chloe practically kicked Max out of her house, on a rainy day too. Just too salt Max's wounds.

Chloe had just popped up at the dorm today. She had worn a sullen expression, but didn't say a word. She came in and sat next to Max on her bed. Long sorry short, sitting turned to laying side-by-side in total silence.

Eyes focused on the ceiling, Max could feel the awkward tension starting to get to her, _'What do I even do? I mean, she doesn't look so good.'_ Max pondered. A difficulty with Chloe was her near inability to say sorry. Not because she was stubborn or ignorant, but because in all honesty; she didn't know how.

Almost.

Next to her, Chloe rested with her elbows folded behind her head. The silence was killing her, _'Mark this as fuck-up number 89, Price.'_ The punk cursed. Her eyes snapped right and stole a glance of Max -the brunette looking just as off as she did.

Her eyes then went to Max's photo wall, _'Amazing'_ was all she could think. _'All these amazing snapshots...'_ Her glance went back to her girlfriend again, _'You really do have talent Caulfield.'_

Almost as if Max could hear Chloe's thoughts, she decided to break the silence, "Che?"

That tiny voice made Chloe warm up a little, "What's up?" The prospect of conversation gave Chloe an excuse to actually look at Max. She propped up on her tattoo-clad elbow, and looked down at the brunette.

The photographer stalled, she could see the 'sorry' buried behind Chloe's beautiful eyes, but for some reason, didn't want to hear Chloe be sorry, "Uh," her deep blue eyes went down to Chloe's arm next to her head, _'I never did ask her about the tattoos...'_

"Why did you get those tattoos? I mean, like the design."

Chloe was stumbled by the random question, but it was conversation at least, "Call it a phase I guess. I was hella bored one summer so I started drawing stuff." The punk looked down at her own intricate ink, "I really liked one of the drawings so I turned it into this badass tattoo."

A smile tugged at Max's lips.

"Boring, I know."

"You can draw?" Max cut in.

"Tch, you're not the only one with mad skills Caulfield."

Max tried not to giggle, "Why don't you show me?"

"Got a pen?" Chloe spoke like she owned to topic.

Max pointed to some art supplies on her desk, Chloe hopped up off the bed and reached for a sketch book and a pen. Max didn't turn her head to see what the punk was drawing, she instead listened to the rough pen-to-paper sounds coming from that direction.

Approximately thirty minutes later, the sounds stopped, and Chloe walked back to the bed -a big dumb grin on her face.

"You'll like this." She handed to sketchbook to Max. The photographer sat up and opened the page Chloe had been drawing on.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her skull.

The drawing was amazing to say the least. An intricately mixed design featuring a deer standing in front of a peace sign, placed on top of a tribal imprint wrapped in rose thorns.

"This is... this is fucking cool Che." Max's awestruck tone came out, "How'd you come up with this?"

Chloe sat down next to Max, breathing in her soft essence, "You asked me about tattoos so I thought if you were to get one; it'd be like that."

Max examined the drawing further, until her eyes caught teeny tiny writing in the bottom right corner. She strained her eyes, and read what it said;

 _ **"P.S. Dude, I'm really sorry for yesterday, can you forgive me?"**_

Chloe noticed Max reading the corner and immediately looked away, all too late however.

"Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"Why is there a sorry on the paper?" Max sounded, almost as if she was holding back a laugh.

"Because... the person who drew it... she's sorry for acting like a bee-atch?" Chloe spoke, still not looking at Max.

Max decided to play along, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Chloe, and she's got this really hot girlfriend whose name is Max, a super-talented photographer." Chloe could already feel her impending loss of this game.

"Can I see Chloe?"

"Uh sure, lemme go get her..." The punk turned around to face Max.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"I'm sorry Max, I know I can- mpfh," Chloe was cut short by Max leaning in for a kiss. Those soft lips felt so _damn_ good.

Max parted lips with her punk-rock girlfriend, "its fine."

Weight lifted off Chloe's shoulders, "That's good," The two dorks still sat on Max's bed, "So..."

"So... I got an idea?" Max sat up. She retrieved the drawing from the floor and handed it to Chloe.

"Shoot."

"If I were to get that tattoo, I need your 'expertise' on where to get it." Max tried to be suggestive, but failed completely. Her voice just wasn't cut out for that sometimes.

"Oh my god Max, you suck at being suggestive." Chloe laughed out loud.

Max continued to stand there. Waiting, "Well?" She asked.

Chloe decided to flip the tables, "What? Last time I checked; you can't get a shirt tattooed."

"True."


End file.
